The Memorial Sloan-Kettering cyclotron/radiochemistry resource provides infrastructure for radionuclide production, radiochemical synthesis, and radio antibody preparation for the five projects, and 2 developmental projects of the ICMIC renewal. The resource includes state-of-the-art facilities, such as the EBCO 19/9 cyclotron and associated radiochemistry support facilities including hot cells and hoods which are located in a state-of-the-art shared facility with Weill Cornell University medical Center. This facility produces most of the research radionuclides including F-18 fluoride and F-18 F-2 gas, carbon 11, technetium-94m, yttrium 86, and lodine-124. In particular, successful production of significant quantities of Iodine124 in a variety of radiopharmaceutical forms is a kind of signature product for the resource. Also at this facility, automated procedures for the production of FDG, and C11 methionine are carried out. Radiochemistry support facilities including hot cells are also available at Memorial Sloan-Kettering cancer central isotope laboratory, and the longer live radionuclides and custom center syntheses are performed in facilities on campus after transport from the Weill Cornell facility. A diverse variety of radioligands produced by the Resource support a broad set of projects, including gene expression imaging with a nucleoside substrates, FEAU and FIAU, labeled with both F-18 and lodine-124. In addition novel small molecules and antibodies have also been produced for the first time at MSKCC Sloan-Kettering cancer center by the Resource, particularly in positron emitting form. A total of 18 custom radiopharmaceuticals have been synthesized and will be available for the special needs of the ICMIC scientists. Of these, it is anticipated that all of these will be prepared in a form suitable for use in man.